Honestly, Why Haven't We?
by Tearatone Maystar
Summary: It all began with a sort of online dare, but soon turned into the real thing. Double Shot. Mature Content. Updated by popular demand! Surprise sequel inside every read!
1. Chapter 1

Honestly, Why Haven't We?

- Timmy -

FaeFreak8: honestly, why havent we had sex?

AthenaImmortal: …

AthenaImmortal: Excuse me?

FaeFreak8: honestly, why havent we?

AthenaImmortal: Are you seriously asking me this?

FaeFreak8: seriously

AthenaImmortal: Maybe because I was your babysitter for five years?

FaeFreak8: ah

AthenaImmortal: Why are you asking me this?

FaeFreak8: alright

FaeFreak8: just asking

AthenaImmortal: …Weirdo.

FaeFreak8: hey!

AthenaImmortal: Huh?

FaeFreak8: I am not!

AthenaImmortal: Uh, yes you are! You are asking me to fuck you.

FaeFreak8: did not!

FaeFreak8: I only asked why we haven't had sex

AthenaImmortal: …

FaeFreak8: funny

AthenaImmortal: What is?

FaeFreak8: I thought you would laugh and joke about this

FaeFreak8: then insult me and laugh some more

FaeFreak8: not get all uptight and angry

AthenaImmortal: Was this one of those stupid online dares or something?

Timmy's hands were poised cat-like just above his keyboard. He had enough in responses from Vicky to partake in the online thread. He had asked, well, more like copied and pasted the awkward question, sent it to a random female he knew (though she happened to be the only girl on his contacts who was online,) and roused a reaction to share with the rest of his anonymous ilk.

The teenage boy highlighted the conversation, key-stroked for a copy, pasted the exchange into a reply for the commanding thread, and submitted it. Hopefully no one would try to communicate with either him or Vicky by using their posted AIM screen names. Timmy sighed with a slight guilt as he summoned the instant message box containing Vicky.

FaeFreak8: no, I was just wondering is all

AthenaImmortal: You actually think about this stuff?

FaeFreak8: hey, Im only human you know

AthenaImmortal: I'm too old for you, twerp, why don't you flirt with someone your own age?

FaeFreak8: I dont like girls my age… and they dont like me…

AthenaImmortal: …Well… I can't help you there. I have never been into younger guys. And it's been so long since I've had a man, so the first one I get again I don't really want to be a boy.

FaeFreak8: but the porn and smut you always post or share with me always has guys my age

AthenaImmortal: …

FaeFreak8: doesnt it?

AthenaImmortal: Are you so hard up that you are trying to convince me to fuck you?

FaeFreak8: no, I just want to see where this conversation will lead now

FaeFreak8: and im sorry, but you dont seem all that offended

AthenaImmortal: So is this a game to you or do you really wanna know? And if you get an answer, then how will you use it?

FaeFreak8: dunno, think I have a chance? ;)

AthenaImmortal: Don't get cute with me.

AthenaImmortal: God, why I haven't blocked you yet is beyond me.

FaeFreak8: its late, neither of us have plans for saturday night because we are losers, and we are both lonely right now

AthenaImmortal: *sigh* Sad but true.

The conversation seemed to have come to an end. Timmy was glad of it too, he was starting to feel uncomfortable with the dialog's progression. He stood beside his computer and stretched. What to do now? It seemed like when he was a kid there was always something to do, but now-a-days he just couldn't remember what that was. At times like these he would always find himself staring at the night stand beside his bed. An aged sun bleached pink hat rested there, covering up a water stain from his fish bowl of old. Why he always ended up transfixed on this spot he didn't know, but he did, and it was somehow comforting and depressing at the same time.

A thirst was cracking his throat. Out of the dark room and down the stairs he flew, then around the banister and into the kitchen. There was bottled water in the fridge, and a good thing too, because he couldn't be bothered to clean a cup to pour anything else.

Timmy had the entire house to himself, as his parents were currently in the middle of a two week cruise in the orient. The only problem with taking care of himself was that he was terrible at it. Nothing in the house was tidy, hell even the TV remote was lost! His mom would probably throw a fit when she got back, but that wouldn't be for another week!

If the young man had any worthwhile friends then they would be over, of course, but he really didn't. Chester had moved, his dad scored a sports commentary spot on a radio show somewhere out East; and AJ was attending some private school Timmy had no hope of getting into. So the trio had drifted apart in their high school years, and the only kids his age he talked to were school mates, and that was only at school.

At first it wasn't so bad, again there always seemed to be something fun to do and Timmy didn't feel lonely at all. Then suddenly there was nothing to experience in his spare time. A large part of his life just some how disappeared, poof, gone, extinct. Now he spent most of his meanderings online, talking to people he didn't know, save Vicky.

Ah, then there was Vicky. He had come across her online alias completely by mistake. Timmy was looking up erotic literature one night, as when the photographic smut lost its initial luster he found himself wanting something a little more meaningful to fantasize about. There was one story he happened across which flowed nicely and held his attention, but had not updated in months. Timmy emailed the author and pleaded with them to update, that he was in love with the characters, whom rang familiar with him, and the story couldn't, it shouldn't just go to waste. No good though, she had responded that the story was old news, but he could help himself to any of her new works. Timmy ate them all up. He was corresponding regularly, discussing the plots, character development, and what each meant to him. Soon she had procured his AIM screen name and established real time conversation.

It was the weather, of all things, that lead the two into realizing who each other were. Vicky had bitched about it raining too much in the past week, and Timmy agreed.

AthenaImmortal: What? You too?

FaeFreak8: everyday since Sunday

AthenaImmortal: Well I'm situated in SoCal, and it never rains this much in succession.

FaeFreak8: really? me too!

FaeFreak8: where at?

AthenaImmortal: Heh, nosy one, aren't you? I'm in Dimmsdale.

FaeFreak8: no fucking way! SO AM I!

AthenaImmortal: Ha! Are you sure you aren't a stalker?

FaeFreak8: i swear im not! wow, this is so awesome

AthenaImmortal: I guess, just don't go trying to find me.

FaeFreak8: oh yeah, you left everyone you knew because of how bad you used to treat them…

AthenaImmortal: And I don't want to hurt anyone else, well, anyone new like you in my life.

FaeFreak8: what a shame, it would have been fun to meet

AthenaImmortal: … You would think so, but not really with me. I know you are lonely because you don't have any friends anymore, but I'm not exactly friend material. Hell, the closest thing to a friend that I ever had was this twerp I used to baby sit back in high school. And believe you me, we absolutely hated each other.

FaeFreak8: …

AthenaImmortal: Hm?

FaeFreak8: you dont… live in the city by chance, do you?

AthenaImmortal: Bingo!

FaeFreak8: … i live in the suburbs

AthenaImmortal: No shit? West end side of town? Because that's where I grew up.

FeaFreak8: yeah…

AthenaImmortal: Something the matter?

FeaFreak8: yeah, my name is Timmy Turner, does that ring any bells for you?

Timmy entered his room again, nice, dark, and cool. He immediately sat in front of his computer to see if there was anything new to examine. Nope, just the flashing window for Vicky's instant message box. No rush to open that, probably more of her complaining. He guzzled some of his water down, went through his usual rounds of websites, discovered nothing, and finally got around to seeing what Vicky had said.

AthenaImmortal: Alright, I'm bored out of my mind! Wanna come over?

AthenaImmortal: Timmy? You there?

AthenaImmortal: Hello? Did you leave your computer with out saying anything again?

AthenaImmortal: Fine, I'm logging off. If you want to come over here is my address…

His insides had disappeared. Was she actually inviting him over for… no, couldn't be, his imagination was running amuck. She must actually just be bored and lonely and wanted some company. Yeah, that sounded more believable. And how selfish of her to leave him a choice and no way of getting a hold of her to confirm; What if he had plans! Ah, but a small tickle in the back of the youth's brain was reminding him that she knew damn well he had no such engagements.

Visit Vicky… yeah, sounded fun. They would probably just turn on a movie and hang out anyways. Or maybe she would ask his honest opinion about whatever project she was working on. Either way it sounded a lot more entertaining than the same old bull shit he was living out day after day. His mind was made up.

Timmy pasted her address into a mapping website, procured step-by-step directions from his place to hers, printed them out, and in less than a minute had locked up the house and got into his car. Thirty minutes or less and he would be at her apartment. How adventurous this all felt. His spirits were running high as he pulled out of the driveway and sped into the clouded night.

- Vicky -

Rain again, she could smell it in the air. Usually she liked the rain; if that was because most other people loathed it she didn't know, hell, she didn't care. All that mattered was it should never inhibit her. Staring out into the overcast night, looking down at the wet car-lit roads from her balcony, what a wonderful view it all was. Even the speckles of a fresh downpour to come didn't distract her. Better to say she welcomed it.

Had forty-five minutes already passed since she had left Timmy her request? Felt like it, though the amount of tonic she was drinking could be distorting her ability to measure the passage of time. Would he show up? Not likely. But what did it matter? At least she had made some measly excuse of a plea for help, though barely. She was going mad, she felt so lonely these days, shut off from everyone and forced to write about the sex she never could have in her younger days, just to pay the bills on time. And did anyone give half a damn? Did anyone know how wasted and drained she felt after writing each dirty little desire? Or that it was becoming ever more difficult for her to keep up with her deadlines? Fuck, downed her sixth drink, empty glass thrown over the balcony, crash far below of broken glass seconds later. Not a single being she knew in person cared! That is unless Timmy actually showed up. Then she couldn't complain that nobody she knew could give less a shit about her.

Damn it! Why did she invite him over at all? And after he had used her for one of his stupid online dares too, the miserable brat. Oh sure, he denied it full out, but she knew him better than that. She could always tell what was going on with that one. Even when she had found him a flattering and appeasing stranger, she could still translate what was going on behind his screen name with ease. Well whatever, too bad, doesn't matter! He won't be showing up, hell, she would be lucky if he even kept talking to her.

And what was she expecting to happen if he did turn up? For them to just chat? Open a beer and heat up some leftover pizza while tossing a movie on? Bull shit, she had a perfectly legit assumption shouting from the back of her mind: if he came knocking then he followed his teenage dick. Typical man. Ughhh, shouldn't have thought about food. For one she was out besides the remains of last night's order; and for two it was making her feel a little sick to her stomach.

Was there any point in staying up now? To watch the oncoming storm break loose, perhaps? Vicky heaved a weighted sigh and slumped into one of her patio chairs. He wasn't coming; too much time had passed for that to be a reality. Was she disappointed? Wouldn't be the first time in her life that she was let down by a man, what had she expected? There was no point in getting bent out of shape over this, so why did she feel so glum? She wished she had the drive to find a replacement glass and pour another drink.

Flash of lighting, clash of thunder. It had cut open the clouds, allowing them to heap their heavy burden down upon the dirty grime of the city. Beautiful; and somehow so satisfying it tickled her. She was getting sodden now, slowly licked by the shattering drops of slick wetness, making her eyes slide shut. She felt her front soak it in. Breathe this in. It smelt hard and musky. City rain. Cold. Why had she not worn a jacket? Nipples bleeding though her top. No matter, no one was coming anyway. Relax… relax… relaxed…

The sound of the city moving along. Deep breaths. The waves of rain falling onto all that stone. Hypnotizing, relaxing… What does it matter if she was alone? Who needed company anyway? She lived well enough, did she not? She had clothes, a warm bed, enough food, and other mild electrical comforts. She didn't even have to venture out to work. Red flash of lightning through her closed lids, roaring thunder, harder rain. This was nice, this was… ringing? No, just the rain, or maybe the cars far down below… more ringing? Not now, who would be bothering her now? Ringing! The buzzard wouldn't shut up! Fine! Vicky shot up to her feet in a rage. That was her door bell, not her phone. That's right, she only had a cell phone. She made sure to stomp every step before reaching the damn door and slamming it open.

Her eyes were wide and wild when they met his soft and gentle ones. He took half a step back from her savage, wordless greeting. His brown hair was stuck to his face, dripping wet. Pale skin, much akin to her own, covered in damp goose pimples. And those precious blues, what a beautiful color for eyes. She always found his eyes to be unfair to her, why had the person she received the most pleasure in torturing have to have the eyes she found most alluring. It took her a moment to realize that she wasn't seeing things, but Timmy had actually showed up.

"Did I… come at a bad time?" he asked timidly, sopping wet from the rain.

"What?… Um, no," She couldn't believe the height of him! If he wasn't eye to eye with her now, then he might have an inch or two on her, "You've grown up…"

"Uhh, yeah, I guess I have…" he shifted uncomfortably as lightning stuck again, it was getting pretty damn close. Well, if that was the case…

"You should come in, its cold."

- Them -

There was no conversation. No plan. No foreplay. Just mouth to mouth, lips clamping and sucking on lips, tongue twisting against tongue, sliding against teeth. Timmy had his shirt torn off of his chest with out consent, not like she needed it though. He was hers, and only hers. Kissing again, god how greedy it was. Tits being squeezed by his hungry hands through her soaked top, nipples clearly visible. She had him on his back, they were in her room, on her untidy bed. She pinned him, claimed his mouth again, hands at her chest once more.

Vicky straddled him as she whipped off the wet top from her curved form, shocking her skin with the cold air. Though this was only momentary, for Timmy sat up and took her left nipple into his warm, soft mouth, sucking with vigor as he played with the right between his gentle fingers. She held his head in her arms, what a lust filled boy. Had he always desired her like this? To think so made her enjoy this all the more. She closed her eyes as the heated moan from her lips released his name into the night air.

Timmy's eyes moved up to her pleasured face as she began to plant feathery kisses upon his head. She was absolutely beautiful, there were no other words for it. He released her hardened nipple and moved face to face with his lover. Her eyes half opened momentarily, a small satisfied smile opening her mouth. Then she brought his head forward and connected in a full hearted kiss once more. Fuck, her lips were so soft, so wet. Loved her tongue, couldn't get enough of it.

Her hands were on his bare shoulders now, pushing him down into her pillows. Her scent was all around him; it was taking over his senses. All that mattered was her, to hell with the rest of the world! Hands traveling down his chest now, finger nails scraping just below the pain mark. Shivers, her touch was causing him to shiver. Closing his eyes, enjoying every precious moment of this incalculable bliss, he exhaled a delighted breath. To his navel now, and down further. At his jeans, she was undoing them. Would she like what she saw? He knew he wasn't huge like the men in the porn he watched, but he thought it was big enough. Yes, pull his pants off; toss them aside like so much trash. Nervous, sweating, slightly fearful. Ah, why had she stopped? Was she displeased? But it was still hiding beneath his boxer briefs, though not very well.

He allowed his sight to return, and saw that she was removing her own pants. Out into the dark they were discarded, flash of angered lightning. Quickly back over him, passionate pink eyes brimming with a burning desire hooked into his swirling blues, her nose was so close it blurred. Kissing, yes, hands clawing into his face just forceful enough to remain pleasurable, knee tightly pressed against his throbbing groin. His own hands sliding down her moistened back, resting on the seductive curves of her hips, then gripping them with an eager need. This was the irresistible body of a woman, absolutely nothing like the girls in his school, and infinitely out of their reach.

Over her ass now, squeezing, savoring, and loving. She had finished kissing him on the mouth, moved onto his neck, collar bone, chest, nipples, diaphragm, stomach, navel, elastic band clamping his last portion of clothing to his hips. Her hand gripped him through the dampening fabric, causing him to inhale sharply. Oh god it was really happening, this was it, no more fooling around. He clenched his eyes shut as she removed his covering with slick ease.

Her long fingers enveloped his pulsating member, oh fuck, it was like velvet and silk being tied onto him at the same time. He groaned longingly as she began to pump him, slowly at first, then picking up the pace in an electric rhythm. He was going to lose his mind, this was too much. Faster and faster, she was showing no signs of slowing down. Didn't she know if she kept this up he was going to explode? He could feel his leg begin to twitch. No! It was going to be over too soon. Faster and harder still, he didn't have it in him to tell her to let up. His muscles tensed, his back arced, a shuddering moan issued out into the dark as his orgasm convulsed all over her hand.

Timmy collapsed; he could hear her feeding on his hot man seed even through his heavy breathing, "Vicky… why?"

But she didn't answer his inquiry straight away. Instead she climbed over him again, her body lying down on the entire length of his. Her arms wrapped around his torso, head in the crook of his neck, so he held her as well.

"I wanted to squeeze the first one out," she told him softly, almost in a whisper, "that way when we… connect…" she kissed his neck, "we can enjoy it as long as possible." Her fingers were gently playing with his hair. A moment later she spoke again, just as soft as before, "When you're hard again, let me know…"

That wasn't going to be a problem though. His cock was already half stiff again just by the squish of her breasts against him. Still, that was no excuse to quit playing. The hand he had around her began to slide down to her inner thigh. Her gentle moan and clasping of his earlobe in her soft lips was all he needed for approval. His fingers slid beneath her panties, grazed over her trimmed pubic hairs, and found her sweltering sex; wet, aroused, and welcoming. He was able to easily slip one strong digit inside. She gripped tight to him, almost sucking it in. Ah, but she was sucking on him, on his neck now, and using her moist teeth, small hungry groans escaping each time she took a breath.

Faster the boy played with her, now slipping two fingers inside and swirling them around with gusto. Her hips were matching his rhythm perfectly, her hands digging into his scalp and back, lips getting sloppy. Timmy was now rock hard but was enjoying pleasuring her too much to use his own tool. Desiring to position himself better, the teen slowly arranged their poses so that Vicky was on her back while he was arched over her, fingers never quitting. Quicker, harder; her arms crushing the pillows behind her head as she thrashed about. He bent down to her heaving chest and began suckling again. She whispered his name in her dilapidation, voicing for more and more.

It was her who couldn't stand it anymore. Frustrated, she wrapped her legs around the boy's hips and started pulling him into her. He got the message right away, such an eager to please specimen. Timmy removed his jack-hammering hand out of her dripping pussy and moved his mouth to lock onto her own. One hand on his shoulder, and one down on his cock, she guided him into her. Heaven was just a word now, this enveloping of their desires replaced all concepts of ecstasy.

"Fuck me," Vicky lashed out is a heavy whisper, "I want you to fuck me!" She began moving as he did. Son of a bitch! Her inner walls were griping him so damn tight! It felt hot, wet, and soft all at the same time! Pulling out was just as satisfying as plowing back in. There was no stopping now; all he could do was pump faster, harder, and as deep as he possibly could. Both of her hands were clawing into the back of his torso, eyes sealed tight. Every time he pounded into her succulent viscera the slap of flesh on flesh filled their ears, driving them to fuck all the harder.

"Timmy!" the red haired seductress gasped, "Oh god I'm almost there! Don't stop!" But he couldn't stop for anything in the world just now. Burying his face into her neck he summoned all of his remaining strength and hammered her juicy inners with everything he had. There was no reason to hold anything back for her either. She too was gyrating her hips as he fucked her raw, moaning and practically blaring up a storm. This was it, this is what was missing from her life! God damn it almost there! Just a little more! Almost… almost… shit! She was screaming, a tremor shooting down her spine and into her hips and legs, forcing something deep inside to gush forth and soak her lover's dick. Feeling her orgasm beneath him was all he needed to crank out his own release. There was absolutely nothing like the rush of ejaculating inside, not even close.

Timmy collapsed on top of her, and she caught him all too willingly. His mind was blank for the longest time, only able to enjoy her gentle caress as he caught his breath, though he could feel she was doing the same. So that was it? Over just like that? But dear god, it was wonderful. How alive, and yet how drained he felt. Her intoxicating sent filling him again, but this time it was alive. Part of him wanted to sleep, but the other told him he should hold out, to bask in this afterglow with her. And it was her who spoke first, long after they had steadied their breathing.

"Timmy?" Vicky asked feather soft, "That was your first time, right?" She did not sound accusing or disappointed, rather almost concerned, or perhaps nostalgic; it was hard to tell which.

"Yes," Timmy answered slowly, burying his tired head into her neck a bit more and closing his eyes. If he could only stay in this moment for the rest of his life…

"I'm glad then," she kissed his brow gently.

"Hm?" he breathed.

"You'll never forget your first time, or who it was with. You will always be able to remember me just like this, and I've done such horrible things to you before…" her fingers began to twirl in his hair, "I don't know… It just makes me happy somehow, like I was given a second chance for some reason… I might still be a cold and bitter person who only cares about herself, but I don't want to be a monster anymore…"

"You're not a monster, Vicky," Timmy kissed her neck tenderly, "and I forgave you a long time ago."

"Do you think you could love me?" she asked, a painful strain working on her words as they tumbled out.

"Of course…"

"I don't mean like this… I mean me, who I am. No one has ever loved me, Timmy. I'm not asking you to, I'm just wondering if it's even possible."

"I think it is, you just need to find the right person for you. Someone who is patient and caring; who wants to be with you despite your flaws. And I think that's what love really is, where you accept someone for everything they are."

"That would be nice… I wish it could happen one day…"

"Me too…"

"You won't have any trouble finding love, Timmy. You have always been such a caring and forgiving person, and in the end that's what a girl really wants, to be cared for and accepted."

"… Even after all that, I still think I could love you, Vicky."

She kissed him on the head again. There were no more words spoken aloud that night, though a million racing through their heads nonstop. Timmy was the first to curl beneath sleep's long coax, snoozing gently as he held onto his worried partner. Consciousness was less kind to Vicky, however. She was worried for how this union would affect the friendship she was finally able to put together. Was it right for her to take him this way? Oh she enjoyed it, yes. And she damn well needed it too. But friendships forged with her were always fragile and fickle things, and was having her brains fucked out senselessly for one night really worth her only true connection with another person? Would this love making continue? Would she perhaps not want to be exclusive to the boy and make him jealous with other lovers? Would she get jealous if he bedded another girl? Imagining it certainly made her feel so, but she had always been possessive. Whatever happened she supposed only time could tell. One thing was certain she reasoned, as her eyelids grew heavy, that right now he was hers, and she was his.

-Morrow-

The rain was still falling, splashing lightly against a fogged stained window. The small pitter of liquid on glass felt soothing somehow, as if it were whispering into the cold room to stay quiet; that to sleep in was not only okay, but recommended.

Vicky smiled, her laziness felt heavy and wonderful, and to get up seemed unthinkable. Why would she anyhow? She had no set hours to follow, and it was the weekend in any case, was it not? Of course she wouldn't know the date if not for sitting at her desktop each day to check her messages, but why did that matter? Stupid wandering thoughts…

Her fingers explored their stations to find another's skin, warm, soft skin, and the leathery scent of a young man. Timmy… right, Timmy. Vicky's smile saddened. She knew before any of the events of last night occurred that is was all going to be a mistake. She didn't love him, and was only thinking of her own selfish desires. Meaningless, selfless sex, though fun, always left her feeling empty. It's why she never let the men she bedded down with ever sleep over, right? Fuck them, use them, and kick them out. So why had Timmy been different? Did she feel bad about taking his virginity or something? That she knew he was a good kid and didn't deserve to be treated like shit? Bullshit; that never stopped her before. Maybe it was the small conversation they had afterwards, or maybe she was still being affected by all the alcohol.

"You awake?" Vicky asked groggily, voice weighed down with the after effects of a deep sleep.

"Sort of," Timmy whispered, his mind seemed to be someplace else.

"Wat'cha thinking about?" she sniffed in his scent again and hid from the morning light by burying her face away into his neck.

"I don't know… just thinking."

"That isn't like you; there is always something on your mind. Spill it."

"I feel… empty."

"Empty?" She asked a bit worried. So was he feeling the same way now? Great, if she got him started on this path too she might as well have no one left ever again.

"Like… I mean, I always wondered what my first time was going to be like. I guess I always expected it to be this amazing, magical event that would change my life forever. And, um, I don't want to insult you, I should just shut up."

"No, tell me, I won't get mad."

"Uh, well, I woke up this morning, saw you facing me asleep, and it just felt like my childhood had finally ended and now I'm supposed to be a man. But it was all so ceremony-less. I don't know what I was expecting but-"

"It's because I don't love you."

"What?"

"My first time was much the same. I just wanted to fuck someone and get it over with. It was painful and he didn't give two shits who it was, as long as they had a pussy. He went home and I stayed awake all night feeling empty, dirty, and unloved."

"Vicky… I didn't mean, uh, I'm sorry."

"Don't feel sorry for me kiddo, I got over it. You will too."

"I mean I'm sorry about what I said."

"Why? It's how you feel, right?"

"But it's not all I feel. At the same time I'm happy it was with you and I want to be around more and… Well, this might sound stupid but I think I really missed you."

"No you didn't," she almost laughed, "Timmy, before any of this happened you were doing just fine without me in your life. Sure, you were a loser like me, but you were getting along a-ok."

"I guess…"

"No guessing needed, I know; so stop worrying about feeling empty or whatever." She propped herself up on an elbow while cupping Timmy's face in her free hand, "In fact, you should feel privileged you had such a fucking hot babe to whisk you away into manhood."

The newly christened man smiled some, count on Vicky to make light of any event, life changing or not. He slowly sat up now and for the first time got a good look at her room. There wasn't a whole lot to it though. The walls were practically barren, save one small mirror which didn't look like it could contribute all that much as a wall fixture. And the furniture was limited as well. There was the bed they were on, covered in red sheets, there was a stained wood dresser, and a computer desk with laptop resting on top, charging its battery. He supposed there might be more interesting topics with in her closet, but he wasn't about to get nosey.

Vicky had swept her legs over the edge of her bed and stood to her feet. She stretched out, long and thin, and proceeded to collect their cloths. It was strange to Timmy, he found himself still shy to watch her walk around naked and averted his eyes, despite the carnal feast the two had devoured last night.

She tossed his cloths at him, hitting the boy in the face and effectively snapping him out of a slightly introverted trance, "Get dressed," she told him, already doing so herself with a new set of garments from her dresser, "As kinky as it sounds I don't really want you walking around naked all day."

Timmy obliged wordlessly, realizing as he covered his body in yesterday's cloth that he wasn't all that ashamed of his own body, at least not with her. So why did he feel like a naughty miscreant when gazing at her naked form? Strange indeed…

She made them breakfast, bacon and eggs, though while cooking it Vicky made sure to tell him she hardly ever bothered with stovetop meals in the morning, finding a bowl of cereal or buttered toast to work just fine. They ate in mostly silence, breaking the dull clatter of forks on plates only when the hostess cursed at herself for forgetting to get them refreshments. But then thought orange juice was expensive as it was and decided to hold back this information when Timmy asked what was wrong.

-Parting-

"Will I ever see you again?" Timmy asked, trying to sound casual. He had accompanied Vicky down to the parking lot, as Vicky decided she needed to go out for some errands and couldn't very well leave Timmy up in her apartment.

She gave him a very complicated look and smirked slightly, "We'll see. Though just so you know, next time you stay over at a girl's place it would be better to let her ask you, because the desperate thing you have going right now isn't that attractive."

Timmy shuffled his feet some and looked off to the side, "Um, sorry, I just really enjoyed spending time with you and, well, it just sort of-"

She had gently ceased his words by placing one of her slender fingers on his lips, then trailed it slowly down his chin and let it fall back to her side. She smiled knowingly, "Go home, Timmy."

He knew that was the end of the conversation. He blinked, closed his eyes for a moment, smiled, then looked at her happily and nodded. If she was going to see him again then she would call for him. If not, then he would have to live with it and move on.

It wasn't a sad parting, he thought to himself as he walked down the street to his car, but rather one that held so many new possibilities to look forward to. Perhaps part of it was this part of his life was coming to a close. High school was almost over, after all, and he had just lost his virginity to an absolutely unexpected, yet none the less amazing woman.

He looked up at the shaded sunlight streaming from a cluster of trees standing tall into the sky. There were three strangely colored birds chirping brightly together and watching him move beneath them. For some reason they made him smile, their song somehow seemed nostalgic, and he felt then that nothing really was missing from his life. In fact, if he thought about it, life was only just beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Due to overwhelming demand (and my brain not allowing the tale to relax) I have decided to extend this story by another chapter. Hopefully it will live up to all of our expectations.

-Social-

She couldn't let it rest. Despite telling herself time and time again to forget him, that he had fulfilled his usefulness and only needed to be replaced, his image would seize her mind with an abominable clutch. The way he smiled, his gentle words, his innocent wonder, how he had looked at her with awe, the swirling quality of his unfairly blue eyes, and his desire to be close to her. Not merely her body, but her! He actually wanted to rekindle their relationship, despite how horrible she had been to him. He was so stupidly forgiving, and she cursed him inwardly for that fallacy, but none the less felt a cradling warmth because of it.

Was it any wonder then when she logged onto her favorite social networking website and checked to see if he had a profile too? It's only to stay in touch, she told herself, in case for whatever reason she couldn't reach him on his instant messenger. True, she was outright lying to herself, but excuses came on hand with her. None the less she easily found him, knowing his high school, age, residence, and most importantly his name. A quick request to become his friend was approved within minutes, and suddenly she had a new obsession to devour her time.

She would watch his status constantly, possessively. At first it was self-attributed to her insatiable curiosity; he, being a suburban kid, was awarded with all the new gadgets and techno-toys he could wish for. Including ones that automatically updated his profile wall with information like movie tickets he would purchase, where he currently was hanging out, or most importantly, with whom. There was this other girl, with her hair dyed artificial cherry red and had a grenadine smile to match, who Timmy seemed to be spending most of his time with now. The website said her name was Molly, and Vicky could find nothing to like about the twerpette. She fronted being one of the artist types, with typo laden journal entries about the crappy state of her life, how mad organized religion made her, and random quotes from controversial musicians (mostly lyrics). She also seemed to hate being touched even the slightest amount by anyone, save Timmy. This little tidbit of information gave Vicky's twisting insides a jolt of jealousy she tried her best to ignore.

Otherwise the boy seemed to like malls and arcades, but was also partial to antique and vintage shops. Vicky would often catch herself daydreaming about how events would roll out if they were to, by chance of course, bump into one another at one of these dwellings. Images of her covering his eyes from behind to play a quick game of guess who stole over her mind, causing her hands to subconsciously squeeze; then the feeling of glee he would emit upon seeing her again would fill the room, followed shortly after by the fantastic sensation of his loving embraces. Ah, no, had to forget that, shake your head out of la-la land girl! You have work to do, remember? Close- no, minimize that web browser and get back to writing…

"Oh, what's the damn use?" Vicky groaned to her empty apartment. Her hands wormed into her fire red hair and she slumped over her keyboard. Something was wrong, she couldn't write anything unless she was thinking of him now. This was a problem because she had finally gotten her big break! A talent scout had come across her work and was offering her a chance to be a published author, only she needed a legit story, not just smut. Sex scenes could be part of it, sure, that sold immensely well. But she had to have a tale to offer along with the fucking.

Frustrated now, she stomped over to her bed and crashed into the messy covers. She couldn't let this opportunity pass her by, she knew that. But by the deepest hells, if she couldn't come up with something even half way decent! What was it that she used to do when the world seemed like it was closing in on her? Back in high school, right? Out in the wilderness, alone, the secret spot, her old friend. That was so far away though, miles upon miles, and she couldn't just up and leave. Who would know to send a rescue party in case something happened? Besides, gas wasn't exactly cheap anymore, especially when funds were tight enough as is. And if she did go then she wouldn't have a way to keep an eye on the boy… Damn it! She rolled around harshly, wrapping herself up with her soft blankets. The smell told her it was high time she had them washed, but even now she could pick up the lingering scent of her last lover, and though she knew it was stupid, she didn't want this dwindling reminder of him to just be erased.

She sighed heavily, bunching up the warming material to her nostrils and inhaling deeply, finding only the scarcest remnant to trigger her memory of that stormy night months ago. It was hot, wet, and just the thing she needed… that they both needed. She wondered now to herself why he had been so special. He wasn't really even her type. He was cute, sure, but that hardly made up for him being both younger and way more naïve than she preferred. Yet still she could only think on him! Other lovers she had tried out before were much better suited for her, weren't they? They were taller, older, more muscular, and had larger cocks… so why was he standing out so much? What was so special about him? Hell, why did she feel he was special in the first place? What was it about Timmy Turner that made him the first man she let snuggle into her and fall asleep with? And more importantly than all of those unanswered inquiries, how come she missed him so much?

A small electronic blip informed Vicky that there was an update as far as Timmy was concerned. She tried to ignore it, closing her eyes and forcing her mind to focus on possible plots or characters, but it all ended up as alphabet soup about him anyway. With a drawn out and resigned huff she forced herself to roll out of bed much sooner than she would have liked. Might as well check up on him, or else forget about figuring out a brilliant literary idea to take the world by storm.

She found herself seated before her desktop, summoning her web browser with a few clicks of her trackball mouse. Her eyes widened despite herself. According to his page wall, courteous of his little tracking phone, the subject of her obsessive thoughts was currently visiting a nearby bookstore, one she was quite familiar with. She found her bottom lip tucked snuggly between her teeth. He was close, walking distance in fact. If she wanted to she could run down and go see him, as he must have just only arrived. And it wasn't like she didn't have an excuse to be there, hell, he knew she was a writer; and this was her local source of hard print literature after all!

The question now was if she really wanted to divulge in this temptation, or try to hold strong in the hopes that he was only a passing phase for her. What to do?… What to do?…

-Public-

Timmy failed to shake the liable feeling of unease as he entered through the gilded glass doors. It was a sensation he gained ever since Molly had asked him to meet her at this particular location. Why here of all places? He had no idea. Book retailers, even the large corporate ones such as these, were now failing to make ends meet. They just couldn't keep up with the ease of digital media, and it seemed evident that the employees knew they wouldn't be working there for very long. The establishment portrayed a worn, shabby appearance; no longer were the shelves stocked in an orderly fashion, nor were the reading chairs properly cared for, not to mention how the once glowing polished wood wore a thickening layer of dust. Again, why this place? It was so close to _her_.

The young man frowned, eyebrows becoming tense. It wasn't that he didn't want to see Vicky again; on the contrary, she was all he could think about for weeks after their reuniting. But he feared the awkwardness surely to come about if ever they met once more. There was also this sneaking suspicion caressing the far reaches of his self-image, relaying that he had somehow disappointed the rhodolite eyed extravaganza. Awhile after going their separate ways he felt he couldn't fault this of her either, for was he not just a high school kid to her? Something a bit different than anything else she had grown used to?

As he set foot upon a churning escalator his mind tried rectifying the situation. He inhaled deeply, taking in much more pleasant musings, and exhaled the self-doubt he kept brewing up. Chances were he wouldn't even run into Vicky, so he should relax and find a seat somewhere out of sight of the tall first story windows. Perhaps try delving into a comic book or some such. Then Molly would find him, which she always seemed to have a knack for, and they could discuss whatever important information she had for him.

Timmy's mind now moved over to Molly while he located and made way to where the graphic novels were once neatly shelved. She was one of the more peculiar relics from his past. He could barely remember the girl, and it was mostly her strange traits on personal space which gave him any recollection. Yet no matter how much he would rack his brains most everything related to her was a foggy mess. And it didn't take his peer long to realize this was the case. She had seemed let down back then, disappointed that she had something to ask which she swore only he could answer, but now she wasn't allowed to question. He thought this reasoning strange, however refrained from pushing the subject, feeling perhaps she would come to ask him in time, for it seemed very urgent. Perhaps that is what she asked him here for? He could only guess.

Picking out an old favorite from the mismatched hard covers he made his way to a well-used chair and readied an effort to hide his face half way. The boy's thinking was if for whatever reason Vicky was perusing the store she wouldn't notice him right away, not having come to seek him out, and leaving the encounter to be entirely his choice. Unlike Molly, who was to be here to meet up. However as time shuffled by he found his attention to slacken as far as his surroundings were concerned, having become fully absorbed in his collection of comics. Only after turning a page long into his digestion of the colorful pictured book did he notice a familiar womanly figure standing just in front of him, right over the horizon of the hard cover.

His heart quickened, count on being stupidly unaware yet again. There was a small battle of decisions starting to grapple as he forced his eyes to remain on his reading material. Either he could continue to pretend not to notice her while he thought of all the right words to say, being he was very unprepared for this meeting and just knew he would make a blunder of it, or try to stall for time in the hopes that Molly would show up and give him the perfect excuse to not be alone in Vicky's presence. Essentially he was now stalling for time to stall for time, which seemed like a very poor plan in and of its self.

Well, it was working to a degree, the redhead seemed to be waiting for him to notice her, no doubt in making some sort of game out of the situation. He might as well try to think of what to say while Molly took her apparently sweet time arriving. Though all he could think about was a dusty, barren room which had been neglected for decades. Perfect, even his default thoughts were empty. Somehow he knew this was going to suck, though if he didn't do something to gain more time he was sure she would speak up. What else was there to do but turn another page? Hopefully displaying his absorption in his comic. Though there was another benefit in this; he could gain a sliver of visual information by taking this act, seeing out of the tops of his eyes to take in the immediate surroundings for just a second.

Bad news, just as he turned the page he noticed her cross her arms beneath her chest. It was her impatient stance of old, one he could never forget. And how could he? It had always been followed up by a barrage of screams and orders that if not followed immediately became precursors to immense discomfort, or even pain. Time was running thin, and so were his remaining pages, for that matter. What to do? Just jump into seeing her again with no plan, like a chance encounter? Play off that he had not noticed her? He would have to anyways, for that was the proverbial hole he had dug for himself. Damn it, why did he have to arrive early?

Another page turned, another chanced glance, and yet another drop of his stomach. She took a few steps forward, no doubt falling for his act of ineptitude and deciding that perhaps he needed a little more of her presence to be sensed. Oh crap, he had watched her for too long! No way he could play this off, he was sure she had seen his eyes skim up just a tad too far in following her movements. With what felt like his innards dissolving from waves of boiling lead, he slowly raised his gaze to take in her appearance.

Immediately he had to feel like the world's biggest moron. She looked absolutely stunning. Last time they were close she had seemed collapsed in on herself, reeking of alcohol and slightly unkempt from feeling useless and alone. Now, she had taken care of her appearance, of course she would, she had ventured out and must of wanted to look presentable, shoulder bag and all. Her hair was full and set loose, fashionably untidy and windswept, giving the appearance of wildfire. The sun dress she wore only enhanced her figure, black and red splashed strategically over starch white. He must have been sporting a goofy face because her stern expression graduated into an amused smile.

"Surprised to see me?" Was all she said through shinny rose red lips. Makeup! She was wearing makeup. Timmy wondered when last she looked this impressive, despite the simplicity of it. Was this not merely casual day wear? Dress, sandals, and a light touch of make up?

"Uh… um, Uh-huh," was all he was able to come up with. Great, now he sounded like a fool on top of it all! Way to use up those moments of stolen time, good strategy he had come up with there. Real smooth, player. Well, at least she wasn't offended, so that was something.

"Don't see why, this is my neck of the woods after all," she mused outwardly, her stance becoming more relaxed.

Timmy, realizing he was being rude, quickly stood to his feet, trying to clear the awkward emotions playing about his face, "Err, sorry, you just caught me off guard!" he lied rather convincingly if he did say so himself, well, half lied, "I mean, um, wow. It's great to see you again," he had decided to just wing it, as he botched things up pretty bad already there was no use in trying to act cool now. He left the book behind on the arm rest of his chair and strode  
casually up to Vicky. He really didn't know what his body had in mind, but decided to go along with the flow.

Next thing he knew his arms were encircling her in what he hoped she would find to be a friendly hug. For a moment he felt he might have pushed it too far and screwed up again, as she made a slight start, but then she sighed in what sounded like relief and pulled him in closer to her body than he had ever intended. Not that he was complaining or anything.

"Timmy," Vicky breathed with content, completely releasing any remaining tension while in his arms.

Even though her face had moved out of his view, due in part because of how she placed her hand on the back of his head to pull him forward, he had the distinct feeling she was smiling, "Vicky… I,"

"Shh," she whispered in his ear, "I just want to enjoy this for a second,"

He did too, but was now worried what Molly would do if she found him like this, in some other girl's- no, woman's arms. Then he immediately reminded himself that he could embrace anyone he damned well pleased. He was a single young guy, so it's not like he owed his exclusive attentions to anyone! If his friend caught him in the middle of a hug with someone he cared about, and she didn't like it for whatever reason, then tough shit.

It took an on looking child's loud questioning to his mother about why two people were hugging in the middle of the store for them to realize they were making a spectacle of themselves. Face warming up more than he was used to, Timmy ended the embrace and brought his arms back to his side. Vicky, however, dawdled a moment before releasing him.

"So what brings you all the way out here? Looking for something special?" she asked with a smile.

"Oh, um, no, not really," the young man fumbled, "my friend asked me to meet her here, and so here I am."

He saw her warm expression cool, her eyes move off to look to the side, "Oh," she said with a tightening voice, "So you finally made a new friend, then?"

The way her words stung were subtle, but he couldn't tell if the sting was made for him or herself, "Well, yeah, I mean-"

"And a girl too? Been putting that confidence I gave you to good use, huh?"

"Vicky, what's the-"

"Forget it, just go meet with your little 'friend,'" she spat meanly, "You obviously didn't come here to see me anyway! Or else you might have, oh, I don't know, told me!"

Timmy just blinked, not knowing how the situation turned so sour so fast, "You know I can't just 'forget it.' What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" she shouted, causing more onlookers, "You're doing exactly what I told you, so nothing!" She turned and began walking briskly away, but he would have none of that.

"Hold on!" he nearly shouted while keeping pace with her, "I didn't do anything wrong here, I didn't know you would be around. And besides, whenever we finished up I could have sent you a message that I was in town. It would have been rude to invite more people to a meet up."

"Could have?" she fumed, making him painfully aware that those were the wrong words, "So you weren't even going to say anything? Were you?"

"Vicky, I-"

"Were you?"

"… I don't know. You said not to contact you last time. That you would talk to me… but you never did."

Vicky inhaled sharply and broke eye contact, "I… I was busy."

"And why should meeting up with a friend be a problem?"

She cast her eyes down now and waited a moment before replying, "That's not the problem…"

"Then what is?"

"I… uh, I said forget it."

"No, this bothers you. So I want-"

"Its fine!"

"No, if it was fine you wouldn't-"

"Just shut up,"

"Will you stop cutting me off and let me talk?"

She bit her lower lip as she passed through the glistening doors, but held her tongue all the same.

"Thank you," he sighed, "Now we both know something is bothering you, and if you don't want to tell me you don't have to. But I care about you and would like to know."

Her nostrils flared as she released a vat of fierce sounding air. There was something he didn't like about how she was avoiding eye contact, but Timmy decided it was for the better if he did not bring up the issue.

"I'm stressed," she said simply, though since Timmy didn't comment she went on, "I have this really important deadline coming up and so much damn work left to do on it but I can't seem to write anything worthwhile. It could be a life changer too, my big break! But… well, nothing is going right," she was trembling now, slightly, "Then I saw you there, but it wasn't to see me and, I don't know, I just snapped! I can't let this slip away! And, I don't know, seeing you again put me in such a good mood, but hearing you have some other girl just set me off. I'm being stupid…"

"A bit," he said mockingly, though with a playful tinge. His quip got him a stern glare, but he kept on smiling, "But so was I, I guess," he shrugged, "I should have told you I would be around, give you the low down on what was happening today and asked if you had any plans."

"No, you shouldn't have," she exhaled with an afterthought, "I would have just been set off by that too. I did tell you to wait on my word, after all."

He opened his arms up to her, still smiling, which made her stare at him long and hard. Then, wordlessly, she slipped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. In turn his arms encircled her form. They rocked there for a moment, her letting go of a strained sigh, he sending it off with his own.

"I'm sorry," he whispered sincerely.

"Don't be, you did nothing wrong," her hands gripped a bit tighter into his flesh, "You should probably call your friend though… you came here to see her after all."

"It can wait," he replied, rubbing her lower back gently.

"Take it from another girl, Timmy, you'll get in trouble."

"What, you mean again?"

She pinched him hard for that, making him jump. She let go of the embrace and crossed her arms, though had calmed down considerably. Timmy sighed, defeated, and removed his phone from his pocket. She turned away again while Molly's phone rang, for what reason he didn't know, but decided again not to inquire.

"You're an idiot," Molly's digitized cellular voice answered directly in his ear.

"Excuse me?" Timmy exasperated.

"Maybe you didn't take the time to look up who was following who, but I have. You are the easiest person to track in the world with that swanky smart phone you carry wherever you go, did you know that?"

"Huh?"

"And that lady you are probably with right now has been keeping an eye on both of us like a hawk… Didn't she used to be your worse fear? I remember her replica still…"

"Wait, what? Molly, talk straight to me, not to yourself,"

"Forget that last part. Timmy, maybe she doesn't know, but you can see whoever tracks someone else with those smart aps you always use. It was dead obvious that she really wanted to see you… and was keeping tabs on me. Then again Swizzle did, um… get me a really hax laptop,"

"Swizzle again? Who is-"

"Scratch that too. Listen, I'm not going to make it today, so just go hang out with that lady, alright?"

"What? You're going a million miles a minute. Can you slow down for a second and explain to me what's going on?"

"Ughhh, stupid boy. Alright, I tricked you, both of you, to meet there today. You have been all mopey and I figured out why. So just go enjoy yourself and try not to mention me again, whatever you do."

"Wait… again? How did-"

"Don't think about that! Um, uh, your phone was on! Yeah! I have to go, alright? See ya later!" and without waiting for his reply she hung up.

Timmy had a cross look on his face, half wondering aloud if Molly had his phone bugged.

-Escape-

The pair had decided it would be best to take Molly's advice and enjoy the day together, though Timmy had made sure not to mention that his friend felt the older woman had been spying on them.

Vicky herself pondered what Molly's intentions were. At first the redhead had thought her a more justified competition for Timmy's affections, but now she didn't know. If she was honest with herself she was sort of confused over what could be made out of the phone conversation earlier. The girl seemed like a judgmental spazz, yet now showed an understanding for others' wellbeing. Either way, Vicky couldn't say she hated the little weirdo quite as much anymore.

They were in Timmy's car, not the hottest ride on the block but it worked well enough and maintained the expected comforts. Vicky had not wanted to go home, and Timmy felt since he had made the effort to go into town anyway, he might as well do something here. The only problem was neither really had any preference on where to go. So they just went in a direction.

Stores, establishments, crowds, buildings, pathetic excuses for trees chocked by smog filled air, street signs proclaiming names that reminded readers of faraway wonders, on and on and on; though neither rider really finding interest in all which the city could offer them. Part of it was due to lack of funds, part was ignorance of the land, and even more than anything else was Vicky wanting to just keep moving. With deadlines looming and nowhere to escape from it all, the simple act of driving away was in its own right a relief.

"Get on the freeway," she told him simply after boredom started to set in.

He obeyed, trying to ignore how a half of his tank was now empty. She didn't tell him which direction to take, though he got the feeling after making a wild guess on his own that she really could care less. So they drove, not knowing where they were going, nor how far and what for. Hours passed in off and on conversation. They only stopped to refill the gas tank and answer nature's call. By this point Timmy wondered if they should head back now, but when Vicky reentered she had wanted to continue, thus they moved on.

"I want to go to my secret place," Vicky announced unprompted after nearly an hour of silence.

"Is that where we're headed?" the teen asked, trying to pretend they didn't just wander off aimlessly for half a day.

"Must be, we can see the mountain that looms over the forest where it's hidden," she pointed out.

"Forest?"

"You know, trees and stuff,"

"Yeah, but that's where you wanted to go?"

"No idea, but now I feel like it's where we have to go."

"If you say so… Um, and what is hidden there exactly?"

Vicky's iconic twisted smile graced her lips, "An old friend."

-Sanctuary-

The hike had lasted well past sundown, leading the pair through jumbles of sky scratching trees and jutting earth-socketed boulders. Luckily the moon was nearly full and hung low, providing a most ancient lantern to navigate by. They had passed sluggishly through the overrun terrain, only stumbling a handful of times, until running water could be heard. Finding the stream meant they now had their bearings, and along its side they traveled upward toward the source.

The waterfall was gorgeous, simply breathtaking in how she emanated in Luna's ethereal glow. The pool which she fell into was deep and dark. Taking a moment, Timmy noted just how peculiar this section of the forested mountain was. He didn't have to ponder long though, for Vicky began to speak in a humbled, informative tone.

"We are standing in a crater," she told him in a hush, turning to face him only very slightly, "That's how this waterfall was formed. It crashed right into the underground stream. You see where the water's coming from? Right out of the rock? There is a cave system that stretches endlessly, like the mountain's own veins."

"So you've been here before?" the youth inquired, musing just how she had come across this wonder to begin with.

Vicky gave him a wry smile in response before focusing purely on the downpour before her. Then, without warning, she kicked off her sandals. Utilizing the rush of the waters ahead to drown out all noise the boy might have made in protest or question, she stepped forward, determined to let go of inhibition and worry, of fear and contemplation, of struggle and strife. This was an eternal place, far away from the bustling city and its invisible electronic mirror world. It stood as true power could only stand, and testified to the embodiment of her will. Along the way to the pool's edge she shed away her clothing, allowing them to fall from her form in the way peddles might dethatch from a failing bloom.

The water was freezing, but she could easily put the sensation out of her mind, or better yet, reroute the shocking feeling to help wash away all of her fears and mental blocks. She knew now why her mind had returned to this hollowed place, it was rejuvenation. Not in the fanciful sense, but the mental, the spiritual, the psychological. Deeper she wade, encasing her entire form in the icy tomb; but there was no pain here, not if she didn't allow it. No, the more sensation the pool provided for her, the greater her escape should become.

She felt the floor beneath her plummet away, allowing her to glide through the water, leaving long, wavering ripples of moonlight to form from her progressing body; ever approaching the thunderous falls.

"I've missed you," she spoke aloud to the wonder before her, "I didn't mean to leave you here alone for so long. It's just… I was busy. I know you can't understand it the same as I do, but you will be here for eons! Me? Only a century, if I'm so lucky.

"We humans, we spend our tiny little lives trying to be remembered forever. I don't want to fade away leaving behind nothing for time to remember me by. I'm a writer! An author! I can create worlds and life, but I've lost the ability. I don't have inspiration anymore, the spark of that life!" She was now face to face with the unanswering falls, and decided to swim around it to find the opening to the cave system she mentioned to Timmy earlier.

"I don't know why I'm telling you any of this," she said solemnly as she pulled herself onto the ledge leading into the deep cavers, "But… My mind doesn't feel as sharp anymore. There… there is some sort of block, or distortion. Remember when I used to come here to clear my mind? Well, I need you again… can you… will you help me?"

Her ears picked up the thick splashing of human strokes through water, and not too long after a nearly nude Timmy came into view from around the great wet curtain. He was panting and barely able to move through the water by the time he reached Vicky. Her head was tilted curiously as the young man gripped the slippery ledge to her side and pulled himself out of the frigid water. After catching his breath he turned to Vicky with exhaustion and concern imprinted all over his youthful face.

"Are you nuts?" he blurted out haphazardly, "What's gotten into you?"

She could only smile while gazing back at the falling waters, "Honestly?" She asked both present. It was such a simple answer, and she couldn't figure out why she didn't allow herself to see it until now.

"'Honestly?'" Timmy asked, a bit confused by her answer.

Vicky closed her eyes slowly while taking in a deep, fulfilling breath, held it for a moment, then exhaled away all of her worries and concerns, "Timmy?"

"Yes, Vicky?" he sounded only slightly perturbed by her demeanor now.

"I need to ask you something important, and… well," as she reopened her eyes they caught the illuminating beams of the moon on the water's surface in the most ethereal way, "it could very well change the rest of our lives."

- End-

That's it, an ending to her story, and one to be damn proud of too. Vicky released a tremendous sigh. She could never in living memory recall ever working herself so hard, nor feeling so elated while doing it. And in the end she didn't care if her novel was a best seller or a flop, the point is she was given a chance and not only took it, but gave it everything she had.

So what if there was a greater chance of her getting elected for president? If no one else liked her story it wouldn't mean a damn thing to her, because one person absolutely loved it. Her biggest fan and most cherished lover. And really, if all else failed in life, she would at least have him, which was more than enough for her to be happy now.

In a flash she saved her final draft and sent it off digitally to her publisher. It was done… "Good luck…" she wished after the transcript, "Just know that I love you all, and, well, thanks for being there with me."

A blinking light at the bottom of her screen notified the redhead that she had an instant message. Once she opened it she couldn't help but smile when she saw it was from Timmy, and then grinned mischievously when she actually read the message before answering aloud to herself, "Honestly, why haven't we?"


End file.
